


【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)終章

by wish2611



Series: Der Reichston(國之聲) [15]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, aph
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish2611/pseuds/wish2611
Summary: Author:朔莫歷史向長篇，舊文自貼方便同好閱讀
Relationships: Russia/Prussis(Hetalia)
Series: Der Reichston(國之聲) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515173
Kudos: 2





	【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)終章

終章、解放

「未經允許就向俄羅斯開放東普魯士的港灣，還擅自組織地方武裝，您不怕受到國王陛下的制裁嗎？」

「讓那些小家子氣的斤斤計較全都見鬼去吧！這已經不是普魯士王國的利益問題，而是整個德意志民族的尊嚴問題。」

「那個怪物用劍與火把我們翠綠的田野、富庶的城市、民族的尊嚴肆意踐踏，而現在，終於有亞歷山大陛下肯揮師西征，為解放德意志……」

當一眾軍政大臣在哥尼斯堡召開的臨時會議上吵得不可開交時，蹺腳旁聽的普魯士殿下再也受不了，拉住俄羅斯殿下長長的米色圍巾，將他從會議廳中硬扯了出去。

「哎、基爾，我們就這樣離開不好吧？而且圍巾勒得我好痛。」

「施泰因會搞定一切，用不著本大爺操心。你家上司可真有雅量啊？竟然讓一個前普魯士首席大臣作俄羅斯皇帝的全權代表。」 註1

「唔呼呼，反正，以我們兩國的關……痛！」

「閉嘴！」

基爾伯特迅速用圍巾堵住伊凡的嘴，避免他說出更親暱的話語，隨即氣沖沖地抬高手，用力扯著斯拉夫青年飽滿的耳垂，把他帶到外頭最近的啤酒屋去。

一口氣灌完一大杯啤酒，基爾伯特把杯子往桌上重重一放，用法官審問犯人似的兇狠神情，向伊凡質問道：「說吧！為什麼你家上司好好的聖彼得堡不待，偏要跑來西方管閒事？」

「因為那孩子希望成為歐洲秩序、成為自由與和平的捍衛者。」

「噗哈哈哈哈！你是要本大爺笑死嗎？除了西伯利亞的流放所和瘋人院，最大最專制，還擁有最多農奴的俄羅斯帝國哪來的自由？」

普魯士殿下抱著肚子，毫不客氣地大聲嘲笑，俄羅斯殿下也不生氣，幫他的空酒杯倒滿啤酒又叫來一盤香腸後，笑嘻嘻地補充道：「忘了說一點——條件是人人都自由和自發地執行他一個人的意志。」

「所以，現在他要普魯士和德意志自由地、自發地……用屍體鋪出從聖彼得堡到巴黎的光榮之路對吧？」

「彼此彼此，你要恢復普魯士、他要擴大俄羅斯，一切都是各取所需。」

「互相利用就互相利用，說得再漂亮也依然醜陋。」

伊凡為基爾伯特擦去嘴角的啤酒泡沫，晶瑩的紫眸直勾勾盯住對方，無比認真問道：「所以，基爾願意嗎？一起對抗那個法蘭西的不敗神話。」

銀髮青年沒有回答，逕自喝他的啤酒啃他的香腸，最後用叉子叉住僅剩的半截香腸，將空盤子當作歐洲地圖，依序點出三座城市的對應位置。

「倫敦是世界的頭腦，巴黎是歐洲的心臟，那，柏林又算什麼？」

「眾多鐵罐裡倖存的破瓦罐——被布拿巴搶去當夜壺的那一個。」註2

「…………好蠢的譬喻。」

普魯士殿下沈默良久，等到伊凡把自備的伏特加喝得乾乾淨淨後，才將那半截香腸塞進他嘴裡，轉身便走。

「哼！那破尿壺先丟著也無妨。」

香腸早已冷掉，肉質也只能用低劣來形容，伊凡卻覺得它越嚼越有滋味。

「看著吧！本大爺會讓法蘭西的神話變成笑話。」

1813年1月22日，普魯士殿下以「為尊貴的法蘭西皇帝陛下徵集軍隊以迎擊北方野蠻人即將進行的異想天開的侵略」為理由，帶領普魯士國王與重要軍政大臣，離開被法國重兵控制的柏林，前往西理西亞的首府——布勒斯勞。

軍備委員會、志願兵狙擊部隊、義務兵制、全國總動員令……在這個法蘭西勢力未及之地，普魯士反抗拿破崙的力量迅速集結。

一個月後，始終猶豫不決的普王終於在國家、大臣、將領，以至全國人民激昂的反法情緒下妥協，正式簽訂俄普同盟條約，規定俄羅斯出兵十五萬、普魯士出兵八萬，共同為解放德意志、解放歐洲而戰。

「基爾基爾，我們終於又能在一起了耶！」

當俄羅斯皇帝與俄羅斯殿下抵達布勒斯勞時，上至國王下至民眾都給予他們超乎想像的熱烈歡迎——自從數個月前，戰無不勝的拿破崙與他所剩無幾的「大軍」狼狽地被逐出俄羅斯的土地後，這個曾經的「野蠻之國」，便化為英勇與希望的代名詞。註3

趁著俄皇與普王密談的空檔，俄羅斯殿下摸上普魯士殿下房間，拉著他的雙手，興奮地在房裡連轉了好幾個圈圈。

「停！本大爺都快給你轉暈了。」

基爾伯特沒好氣地踢了伊凡一腳，他吃痛而乖乖停下來後，又好奇地指著對方領口的陌生飾品問道：「基爾戴的是什麼？長得好像條頓騎士的黑十字。」

「嘿嘿嘿！為了宣示對抗法蘭西變態的決心，威廉小鬼前幾天設立這個鐵十字勛章，專門頒發給跟科西嘉矮子作戰時表現英勇的戰士。」註4

普魯士殿下摘下黑底白邊的十字字勛章，得意洋洋地向俄羅斯殿下炫耀。

「這可是特別請辛克爾設計的，設計概念來自條頓騎士的黑十字，簡直是為了彰顯戰績輝煌戰果無數的條頓戰神——也就是本大爺我的英勇無敵而存在……喂、喂！你有沒有在專心聽啊？」

把基爾伯特的喋喋不休當耳邊風，伊凡伸出手指，來回描繪鐵十字勛章的外沿，感受它的堅硬與冰冷。

……屬於條頓、屬於普魯士的黑十字。

「基爾，這個可以給我嗎？」

伊凡突然拉拉基爾伯特的袖口，孩子似地軟聲撒嬌。

「少在這說夢話！你還沒從冬眠中醒過來嗎笨熊？」

基爾伯特邊罵邊想把鐵十字勛章搶回來，斯拉夫青年卻緊握著它不放，還睜大眼睛，一臉委屈地說道：「同盟國不是該交換勛章作為友好的證明嗎？布拿巴就有跟亞歷山大交換過。」註5

「只是暫時合作而已，誰跟你友好了啊？況且，維繫同盟的是條約和利益，這種表面功夫本大爺才不屑做。」

「我拿衛國戰爭的紀念章跟你換好不好？」註6

「你到底有沒有聽懂人話？是腦袋跟莫斯科一起被燒壞……」

提到莫斯科的一刻，普魯士殿下的咒罵嘎然而止，他怔怔撫摸俄羅斯殿下硬塞到自己手中的紀念章，若有所思。

——榮耀不要歸與我們、不要歸與我們，要歸在你的名下！註7

紀念章上的銘文並不特別，卻是用上百萬軍民的鮮血所鑄成。

真要說對抗法蘭西帝國，誰能自己眼前笑得純真無害的俊秀青年，戰果更為輝煌、犧牲更為慘烈？

例如博陵施季諾之戰、例如別列津納河戰役，例如那被烈焰焚燬的千年聖城，莫斯科。

「怎麼辦？基爾。我把心臟弄壞了……你說這該怎麼辦？」

「那是屬於本大爺的東西誰允許你自作主張毀掉了啊混帳！！！」

推開再接近、接近再推開，一個多世紀來，他們似乎都在重複無聊又無解的迴圈。

卻在那樣一個瘋狂的夜晚，徹底失控。

「基爾？」

伊凡好奇地戳戳銀髮青年的臉頰，似乎無法理解，對方怎麼會罵人罵到一半就發起呆來？

望著伊凡明亮的紫色眼眸，基爾伯特無可奈何地嘆了口氣，帶著微微的、連自己都無比陌生的溫柔。

從那一夜以來，眼前胖嘟嘟軟綿綿的大白熊，就越來越會得寸進尺、越來越愛撒嬌耍賴。偏偏，一旦意識到自己的情感，即使他拚命無視，拚命裝作什麼事也沒發生過，有些東西依然不由自主地，開始滲透。

「呿、看在同盟條約的份上，本大爺就勉為其難跟你換，可要好好珍惜啊！」

「嗯！當然」

伊凡用力點頭，滿足的神情像是剛搶到心愛玩具的小男孩。把鐵十字勛章小心翼翼收入懷中後，他便從背後環住基爾伯特的腰，把頭抵在對方溫熱的頸窩間，用柔和到近乎呢喃的聲音說道：「這一次……至少在把那個怪物送回地獄之前，俄羅斯絕對、絕對不會再放手了喔！」

「……毀了心臟還能活蹦亂跳，你這傢伙才更像怪物咧，笨蛋！」

隔日，在普魯士殿下的呼籲下，普魯士王國正式向法蘭西帝國宣戰，揭開屬於普魯士也屬於德意志的「解放戰爭」的序幕。註8

俄普聯軍準備開拔的那一早，全軍蔓延一股寧靜而肅殺的氣氛，部隊悄然無聲地迅速集結，沒人敢高聲喧嘩，只能隱約聽見砲車的碰撞聲和戰馬的嘶鳴聲。

自始至終，俄羅斯殿下都掛著柔和的微笑靜靜旁觀，偶爾蹲下來拉拉地上的青草，心情無比愉悅。

提爾西特絕對不會再重演，這一次的同盟，肯定能維持到最後吧？

「你在發什麼呆啊笨熊？來陪本大爺說說話解悶。」

與此同時，普魯士殿下斜靠在一尊黑沈沈的大砲上，光明正大地偷懶。他朝俄羅斯殿下勾勾手指，後者立刻像聽話的大型犬般，搖著不存在的尾巴乖乖湊上去。

「基爾想聊什麼？陣形、戰術、還是對薩克森的處置？」

「那些晚點再說，重點是，等等本大爺的戰前動員該說什麼才會比較帥？」

普魯士殿下襬擺手，一臉認真地思考。

「為我們的祖國而戰、奪回屬於德意志的榮耀……有沒有更有內含一點的？最好引用些名言……」

普魯士殿下嘟嘟噥噥說了一堆，最後大力朝俄羅斯殿下的肩膀一拍，興高采烈地說道：「嘿嘿！有了。」

他噌一聲拔出刺刀，用刀尖直指半空中耀眼的朝陽。

「喚醒獅子危險異常，老虎的利齒會帶來死亡，然而恐懼中最可怕的，是人類一旦發狂……一起來吧！用鮮血染紅我們的刀劍，為那昏了頭的戰爭狂人送葬。」註9

「遵命！」

俄羅斯殿下感覺得到，自己的心跳因興奮而開始加速，他抽出配刀高高舉起，與普魯士殿下的刺刀輕輕相撞，於朝陽下反射炫目的光芒。

分歧的道路漸漸重疊，等待六年、守候六年，為了對抗那名宰制歐陸的霸主，俄羅斯帝國與普魯士王國終於再次走到一起。

對，終於……

在銀髮青年自信滿滿的笑聲中，伊凡用左手撫摸心口，那裡正貼身收著他前幾天耍賴討來的禮物——鐵十字勛章。

而這正是最好的證明。

「每年補助費二百萬英鎊，十年也好二十年也好，在把法蘭西斯那變態揍得永遠不敢出海之前，大英帝國的國庫就是你們的金庫！」

其後的幾個月間，在大英帝國殿下信誓旦旦的拍桌保證下，一個包括俄、普、英、瑞、西、葡等國的反法大聯盟再次形成，居中調解失敗後，拿破崙的岳父之國——奧地利也見風轉舵，成為他們的一員。

格羅斯格爾申、卡茨巴赫河畔、瓦爾藤堡……從春季到秋季的一系列戰役中，俄普兩國始終是聯軍的主力，身為統帥的兩位國家殿下也輾轉於德意志各地，共同與法蘭西軍團浴血鏖戰。

在這段戎馬倥傯的時光裡，礙於身份，他們私底下沒有太多交流，戰場上的默契卻一天好過一天，彷彿隨意一次揮刀、一個眼神就能明白對方意欲何為。

「這叫心有靈犀。」

對此，俄羅斯殿下如是斷言。

「只是戰鬥直覺。」

聞言，普魯士殿下嗤笑否認。

1813年10月18日，在來比錫的民族大會戰中，法蘭西皇帝一敗塗地。

1814年3月31日，在軍隊悠揚的凱歌聲中，俄皇與普王聯袂進入巴黎。

「天祐沙皇！天祐俄羅斯！天祐沙皇！天祐俄羅斯！」

當亞歷山大騎著拿破崙七年前贈與他的白馬，穿過巴黎聖馬丁城門的那一刻，俄羅斯全軍不約而同沈寂幾秒，才爆發瘋狂的、連附近房屋門窗也隨之搖晃的巨大歡呼。

這個始終被拒於歐洲之外的國度，終於堂堂正正越過勝利之門，佔領屬於歐洲的心臟之城。

「哼、粗俗愚蠢的野蠻人。」註10

圍觀的巴黎市民低聲咒罵，臉色比那陰沈沈的天空更壞，換下軍服混入人群中的普魯士殿下挑挑眉，才想要說些什麼，注意力就被另一幅景象拉去。

高大的斯拉夫青年雙手縮在袖子裡，靜靜立於擠滿駁船與洗衣船的塞納河畔，似乎和前端或狂熱或陰鬱的人們處於完全不同的世界。

「基爾！」

察覺到日耳曼青年的視線，他伸長右手、墊高腳尖，笑著朝對方拚命揮手。

「揮揮手就過去，當本大爺是你家養的西伯利亞狗啊？」

基爾伯特嘴上抱怨，雙腳卻不聽使喚地走上前去。

伊凡領著基爾伯特，穿過愛麗舍田園大街旁狹窄而泥濘的暗巷，來到一座長滿雜草與藤蔓，顯然荒廢已久的小教堂之中。

教堂空空蕩蕩，稍微值錢的擺飾都被偷個精光，就連釘在十字架上的天主聖像也不知所蹤。

「昨天才佔領巴黎，時間緊迫找不到更好的地方，基爾就將就一下吧？」

陽光穿過彩繪玻璃窗，為聖壇投下一片斑斕。俄羅斯殿下緩緩踏了上去，從懷中取出被體溫煨熱的鐵十字勛章，膜拜似地捧在掌心，印上虔誠的、祝福的一吻，最後握著它，一連朝空中畫了三次十字。

「在此，我以俄羅斯帝國之名，授予基爾伯特‧拜爾修米特象徵英勇與榮譽的勛章。卡茲巴赫、德勒斯登、來比錫、拉羅提爾，憑你……不，憑我們一起贏得的戰役，你有資格配戴這個。」

「哈、把本大爺送的東西回送本大爺，你是打仗打太多，腦袋也一起宣告作廢了嗎？」

普魯士殿下一邊恥笑一邊敲敲斯拉夫青年的額頭，彷彿想確認裡頭裝的是麵包屑還伏特加。

當然，不管哪種都一樣是無腦。

「不一樣喔！它原本是俄普友好同盟的證明，現在啊、還是伊凡對基爾伯特的誓言。」

伊凡不由分說，動作輕柔地為基爾伯特戴上鐵十字勛章，隨後搭住他的雙肩，一字一字，用無比鄭重的口氣說道：「即使全世界都嘲笑普魯士，俄羅斯也會死皮賴臉，把自己跟他拴在一起。」

基爾伯特還來不及反應，伊凡便握住他領口的鐵十字勛章，輕輕一拉，將他拉入懷中，於臉頰、眉心、雙唇，印下細雪一般，輕柔又綿密的吻。

「你到底……」

當銀髮青年回過神來，用力推開伊凡準備興師問罪時，後者意猶未盡地舔舔唇，用輕快到令人火大的語調說道：「呼呼、基爾每次都扯著圍巾強吻我，現在我終於也有東西扯了！」

「該死的本大爺那一次強吻過你了？公元幾年幾月幾日？」

基爾伯特掐著伊凡的脖子，氣急敗壞地前後搖晃，被質問的對象則扳著手指，煞有其事地計算起來。

「1697年的柏林酒館第一次、1761年的奔哲維茲要塞第二次、1807年的聶門河畔第三次、1812年的莫斯科廣場第四次……」

「混帳！除了後面兩次其他都是你妄想的吧？」

「明明就有，只是基爾忘記了。」

「你是聽不懂人話嗎笨熊？本大爺說沒有就是沒有！」

「俄羅斯沒有上訴的服務呦～☆。」

瞪著那張極其可愛卻也極其可惡的笑臉，基爾伯特只覺一口悶氣無處發洩，乾脆順從這份「指控」，扯住伊凡的長圍巾把他拉到自己面前，惡狠狠吻了上去。

「唔嗯……」

伊凡本想好好享受一下銀髮青年難得的主動，卻被那笨拙的吻技弄得疼痛不已又心癢難耐，最終還是反客為主，撬開對方的口腔，展開激烈而深沈的擁吻。

「你……」

基爾伯特動了動，腰卻被緊緊扣著無法抽離，過於親暱的接觸讓他有些不安，卻又非常舒服，不自覺放鬆身體，放任自己在伊凡的氣息中沈淪。

一下下、再一下下就好……

四唇略分，基爾伯特的意識還有些混亂，伊凡則用臉頰輕輕磨蹭他發熱的臉頰，柔聲哄騙道：「剛好，我們來繼續上次沒做完的事好不好？」

話畢，伊凡順勢將銀髮青年撲倒在聖壇上，褪下厚實的軍服，在那佈滿疤痕的精壯身軀上放肆地揉捏撫摸。他的手又大又涼，帶著北國特有的冰雪氣息，讓不識情慾的前條頓騎士完全無法招架。

「本大爺還沒答……唔……」

基爾伯特呼吸急促，全身被逗弄得癱軟無力卻又炙熱無比。

「就當作終戰的慶祝，慶祝我們一起戰勝法蘭西的不敗神話。」

伊凡含住基爾伯特的耳垂，用牙齒小力啃咬著，讓他升起一陣戰慄，思緒有瞬間的空麻。

「這裡可是教堂。」

「聖像早就被偷走了，天主看不到唷！」

「你這是狡辯……啊啊！」

  
基爾伯特忍不住呻吟出聲，隨即困窘地掩住嘴巴，不敢相信自己會有如此的失態。原來伊凡雙唇已貼上他的大腿內側細細舔弄，滑潤的舌尖一撩一撩，勾引出源源不絕的慾望。

「呼呼呼、基爾到～～處都好熱呢！」

「閉嘴啦！」

基爾伯特氣哼哼朝對方踢了一腳，卻沒了一貫的力道，比起抗拒，反而更像挑逗。

「遵命～☆」

伊凡乖乖「閉嘴」，專注於手上嘴上的動作，帶起一波接著一波快感，把基爾伯特僅存的理智徹底淹沒 

「該死的你快……啊、啊——」

激情稍歇，斯拉夫青年笑得甜蜜又溫柔，白濁的液體順著嘴角流了下來，洋溢說不出的淫糜味道。

「對俄羅斯的服務還滿意嗎？親愛的基爾伯特。」

「唔？」

基爾伯特睨了伊凡一眼，懶洋洋地不想說話。

「那，可以換基爾服務我了嗎？」

伊凡把基爾伯特抱坐到自己身上，用某個又硬又熱的物體頂住他的股間，來回廝磨。

昏昏沈沈的腦袋頓時被炸得清醒過來，基爾伯特用力掙脫伊凡的懷抱，扯著他的耳垂怒吼道：「少得寸進尺了，要上也是本大爺上你！」

「我確實讓基爾在上面了啊……不然我們扔硬幣決定？正面朝上就我上你，反面朝上就你讓我上。」

「休想玩文字遊戲，我們打一架來決定。」

「咦？但我捨不得打基爾耶？」

「那就乖乖讓本大爺上。」

「不要！」

即使爭執到最後不了了之，此後的鐵十字勛章始終掛在普魯士殿下的領口，離心臟不遠的所在。

「即使全世界都嘲笑普魯士，俄羅斯也會死皮賴臉，把自己跟他拴在一起。」

他們彼此都清楚，這與其說是誓言，不如說是願望——遙不可及的那種。

有些東西，比一己私情重要得太多太多，例如國家的利益、例如人民的福祈。

在這個人民紛紛起而破壞專制王侯監禁自己的囚籠的時代，那是身為「國家」化身的俄羅斯與普魯士，永永遠遠無法割斷的，名為「職責」的鎖鍊。

1814年4月13日，法蘭西皇帝拿破崙‧波拿巴批准楓丹白露條約，正式退位。

「把所有君王的寶冠層層堆疊，在他面前都會顯得卑微渺小……他是這個天翻地覆的大時代最偉大的兒子。」註11

楓丹白露的別莊前，法蘭西殿下低聲感慨，神情複雜，普魯士殿下卻冷笑著接口道：「對，還溫柔地踐踏德意志民族的尊嚴，貼心地剝奪法蘭西人民用無數犧牲換來的自由。」

金髮男子的臉色瞬間蒼白了一些，沒有解釋也沒有反駁，銀髮青年則蹲下身來，捏起一小撮沙土，在指腹間磨搓，良久才低聲說道：「……喂、法蘭西斯。本大爺聽見了，你以前說過的……聲音。」

「如何？」

「很吵。」

——德意志、德意志。

從解放戰爭開始以來，普魯士殿下便能聽到如此的呼喊，來自四面八方、來自每一寸骨肉每一滴血液，憤恨的、絕望的、激昂的，說出來或說不出來的呼喊。

呼喚普魯士去抵抗法蘭西帝國越來越逼近的壓迫，呼喚普魯士去討回德意志民族的尊嚴、建立德意志民族的國家。

那種情感太過濃烈，終有一天，會把他燒灼到失去自我。

「呵呵，以前你還嘲笑哥哥我有病，現在也嚐到苦頭了吧？」

法蘭西斯左手勒住基爾特的頸部，右手握拳抵在他太陽穴上不停扭轉。

「本大爺才不會像你那麼瘋，況且……」

基爾伯特扯開法蘭西斯的手，才想反駁，就被對方空洞的眼神驚到呆了一呆，說不出話來。

“Sero sapiunt Phryges”註12

豫樹林颯颯作響，灰綠的野草隨之波動，目送押解拿破崙的車隊消失在地平線的一端後，金髮男子才苦笑一聲，率先打破沈默。

「好自為之，當你的王駕臨之時。」

他像照顧弟弟的兄長般，拍拍銀髮青年的頭說道，隨即展現最挑剔的宮廷禮儀師也找不到毛病的優雅儀態，準備前去迎接新主人——波旁王朝的路易十八復辟。

離去前，一度讓全歐洲為之戰慄的法蘭西帝國微微一笑，留下一句若有似無的喟嘆：「如果，他肯滿足於法蘭西的王，那該有多好、有多好……」

曾經，一名野心勃勃的科西嘉園丁之子，在專制王朝的廢墟上、在數十萬貴族與人民的屍體上，建立起宰制大部分歐洲的帝國。

人民戰爭、自由主義、民族意識……儘管在各國的反撲下，那位革命的皇帝終究不免於敗亡的命運，被他所摧毀的舊秩序卻無法真正復原，因他而醞釀、成長的新事物，依然會推動時代繼續前進。

這是一個新舊時代的分水嶺，一切正在結束、一切正在開始。

——而歐洲的黃昏即將來到。

1814年9月，維也納會議召開。

打獵、賽馬、舞會、音樂會……奧皇弗朗茨一世安排許許多多的社交活動，使這場為討論戰後歐洲勢力劃分的國際會議，成為一場令人眼花撩亂的國際聯歡會。

歐洲大大小小的國家與君王幾乎齊聚一堂，而受最熱烈歡迎的，是俄羅斯殿下與俄皇亞歷山大。註13

贏得牽動全歐洲命運的反法戰爭後，他們得以用救世主的姿態踏入歐洲，這是第一次，歐洲真正對俄羅斯帝國敞開懷抱，是「歐洲的解放者」，而非「北方的野蠻人」。

又一次盛大的宴會上，俄羅斯殿下走出光彩奪目的宴會大廳，與普魯士殿下一起坐在美泉宮昏暗無人的一角。

「喲！沒想到堂堂的戰爭英雄，竟然捨得放棄眾星拱月的待遇跑出來吹冷風？」

「基爾不在，沒意思。」

「……是夠無聊，人又多又吵。」

普魯士殿下隨意拔起一根青草丟進嘴裡，咀嚼兩下就苦得吐出來。

「唔嗯、但這次真的來了好多同伴，有羅德理希、貝瓦爾得、伊麗紗白、安東尼奧、亞瑟、巴修、提諾……還有我帶來的托理斯、菲利克斯、愛得華……」

斯拉夫青年白晰的臉頰在興奮和酒精作用下微微泛紅，邊數還邊用雙手畫出一個大大的圓。日耳曼青年卻嗤之以鼻，毫不客氣地潑對方冷水。

「頂多是同種、同類。那些昨天嘲笑輕視、今天虛情假意、明天互相算計的傢伙哪算的上同伴。」

國家沒有長久的仇恨，卻也沒有長久的友誼。

說到底，他們都是一丘之貉，一下你打我一下我打你，自私自利貪得無厭，差別只在於誰強誰弱、誰輸誰贏。

「喔～～」

伊凡歪頭想了一會，突然湊到基爾伯特面前，一臉期待地問道：「那基爾呢？基爾把我當成什麼？」

「……哈、那還用問？」

短暫而不自然的停頓後，基爾伯特才敲敲伊凡厚實的胸膛，調侃道：「當然是可以切一切剁一剁，煮成一大鍋馬鈴薯燉肉當晚餐的蠢蛋伏特加熊。」

雲層漸漸散去，一彎新月越過中天，為夜色染上蒼白的光輝。當基爾伯特大喊無聊再也坐不住時，伊凡便陪著他，漫步於美泉宮佈置精緻的庭園之中。

「我不喜歡梅特涅，他一直跟亞歷山大作對。」

說著說著，伊凡慢慢拉近彼此的距離，身體微微左傾，輕輕握住基爾伯特的手。

「……小少爺家的人一向討厭，要合作嗎？」

基爾伯特腳步微微一頓，隨即若無其事的接口，手上卻緩緩用力，反握住伊凡的手。

「先說好，俄羅斯要全部的波蘭。」

「那就用薩克森來換。」

兩位國家殿下有時隨意閒聊幾句，有時拉拉垂下的枝條、摸摸綻放的花朵，就這樣安靜地並肩而行。即使沒有親密的話語，他們仍有一種平淡的、無須明言的默契。

不遠處的宴會大廳依然衣香鬢影、熱鬧無比，伊凡驀地靈機一動，偏頭向基爾伯特問道：「基爾，我們來跳舞好不好？」

「要跳不會去裡頭找女人跳啊？」

「大會不行動，大會在跳舞……報紙不都批評這是跳舞會議嗎？作為參加跳舞會議的國家，當然要跳舞～☆」

伊凡不由分說，牽住基爾伯特的手就在花叢間隨興跳了起來，還哼起輕快歡樂的《雪球花》當配樂。註14

他們的舞步亂七八糟，也沒有男步女步之分，比起跳舞，更像是手拉手轉圈圈。

一圈，一圈，又一圈。

正如他們一個多世紀來，時而勾心鬥角時而互相利用、時而兵戎相見時而並肩作戰，反反覆覆，未來也勢必毫無休止地持續下去的迴圈。

「兩個大男人一起跳舞好奇怪……」

基爾伯特腳步僵硬，依然有些放不開，伊凡卻揚起燦爛的笑容，振振有詞地說道：「我們又不是人類！」

皇帝、將軍、學者，罪犯、瘋子、乞丐……人類無論高低貴賤，終將化為塵土，存在於少數生者日漸褪色的記憶之中。

儘管一切都會逝去，國家還是必須日復一日、年復一年地活下去，在波瀾壯闊的歷史洪流旁，親眼見證眾多王朝的興盛與傾頹、見證無數生命的誕生與殞落。

他們活在人類無法觸及的高度。

跳到腦袋昏沈又疲倦不已時，伊凡與基爾伯特才靠坐在修剪整齊的綠樹牆邊，伴著被露水浸濕的青草香，相擁而眠。

空氣寧靜、溫柔，令人無比安心，和另一頭喧鬧的宴會恰恰成為反比。

他們是國家，而非人類，偏偏擁有人類的情感、偏偏活得像個人類。

同樣害怕孤單與失去，同樣渴望擁有與被擁有，才會就這樣相互依偎，試圖融解長達數百年的寂寞。

在各國君臣的遊宴玩樂和爭執不休中，半年時光一晃而過，這也是沒有戰爭沒有敵對，伊凡與基爾伯特難得能安安靜靜、和平相處的時光——直到被流放到厄爾巴島的拿破崙秘密返回法蘭西的消息，宛如砲彈一般，在維也納會議的談判桌上爆炸開來為止。

「看看你家上司鬧出多麼大的蠢事！要不是為了展現他那比小麥梗還不值錢的寬大心胸慈悲為懷，哪會讓那個科西嘉矮子有機會再次作亂？」

美泉宮的海神泉旁，再度換上軍服的普魯士殿下一手插腰，一手拉扯來送行的俄羅斯殿下軟軟的臉頰大聲抱怨。後者乖乖挨罵，最後才語帶惋惜的說道：「可惜俄羅斯軍隊離得太遠，不能跟基爾一起戰鬥。」

「哼！那種喪家之犬，本大爺自己就能搞定。」

銀髮紅眸的日耳曼青年挺直背脊、抬高頭顱，笑得自信又張揚，在他背後，由噴泉飛濺而出的水珠在陽光照射下折射七彩的光芒，耀眼到讓伊凡有瞬間的失神。

「基爾……」

他胸中一動，但嘴唇張了又闔、闔了又張，囁囁嚅嚅，不敢也不知該如何開口，只好彎下身來，執起基爾伯特領口的鐵十字勛章，小心翼翼、膜拜似的親吻。

「你又在……………………笨蛋。」

基爾伯特本來想開罵，卻瞬間意識到了什麼，他伸出左手，輕輕撫摸伊凡細滑柔軟的髮絲，只覺胸口時而微酸、時而微甜，最終化為難以名狀，重得令人喘不過氣來的情感。

伊凡吻了很久、很久，無聲地傾訴那沈澱上百年的心情。當隨行的人員前來迎接時，普魯士殿下推開俄羅斯殿下邁步離開，神色平靜，彷彿什麼也沒發生過一般。

“Я знаю”（我知道）

擦身而過的瞬間，基爾伯特低聲說道。宛如微風劃過水面，帶起淺淺、淺淺的漣漪，眨眼便不留痕跡。

沒有承認、沒有回應，僅僅是「知道」。

只因在伊凡‧布拉金斯基與基爾伯特‧拜爾修米特之前，他們首先是俄羅斯帝國和普魯士王國。

只因身為國家的他們，永遠永遠，無法讓自己的感情放縱如人類。

但，這已足夠。

伊凡溫柔地笑了起來，他攤開雙手，讓掌心落滿明亮的晨光。近乎感動的情緒從心底升起，彷彿冰雪在冬陽照耀下化為溫暖的水流，在身體各處流淌。

俄羅斯的世界貧瘠而冰冷，直到基爾伯特大剌剌地闖入，帶著和煦的陽光，帶著西伯利亞的刺骨嚴寒也無法凍結的，伊凡數世紀以來追尋的、執著的、依戀的，溫暖  
正因為相愛卻難以相守，正因為存在許許多多的身不由己和情非得已，這一瞬間的心靈相通，才會特別地動人、特別地溫暖。

而這一瞬間的心靈相通，便夠他們相愛個千年百年。

——我愛你。

——我知道。

一切就如此簡單。

那一天，普魯士殿下趕赴來茵河地區，準備率領駐守該地的普軍，迎戰捲土重來的法蘭西皇帝。

那一天，俄羅斯殿下踏入美泉宮的議事廳，繼續協調如何分配各國領土，進而建立均勢且穩定的歐洲秩序。

伊凡忽然想到自己的國徽，十五世紀時，東羅馬帝國末代公主索菲亞帶到俄羅斯的金色雙頭鷹。

我們望著不同的方向，  
與此同時，  
卻像有顆共同的心臟在跳動。註15

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

註1  
1813年1月時，施泰因代表俄皇到哥尼斯堡召開會議，並負責協調俄普合作，組織東普魯士的對法作戰。

註2  
俄羅斯上流社會在提到拿破崙時，常會故意把法文的“Bonaparte”（波拿巴）唸成義大利文發音的 “Bunaparte”（布拿巴），據說是為了強調拿破崙是義大利的科西嘉人，有輕蔑之意在。

註3  
俄皇於3月15日抵達布勒斯勞，與普王共商反法事宜。

註4  
1814年3月10日，為了宣示與俄羅斯共同對抗拿破崙的決心，普王腓特烈‧威廉三世在已故的路易絲王后的生日時，設立了鐵十字勛章，由建築師兼畫家辛克爾所設計，其設計理念源自條頓騎士手持的黑十字架飾物。

註5  
1807年6月27日，俄法簽訂提爾西特條約時，俄皇亞歷山大授與拿破崙俄國的聖安得烈一級勛章，拿破崙則授與亞歷山大法國的榮譽勳位勛章。

註6  
俄羅斯稱1812年拿破崙入侵俄羅斯所引起的一系列戰爭為“Отечественная Война”，中文直譯是「愛國戰爭」，有的也稱作「衛國戰爭」。

註7  
俄皇亞歷山大命人在衛國戰爭的紀念章刻上這句話，出自舊約聖經〈詩篇〉第一一五篇。

註8  
當時將這場戰爭稱作“befreiungskriege”，英文則為“war of liberation”，亦即「解放戰爭」。

註9  
阿普的上半句，是特意引用席勒〈大鐘歌〉中，對法國大革命的批評。

註10  
儘管已擁有強大的軍事實力，在當時許多歐洲人心中，俄羅斯依然是野蠻的代名詞，拿破崙便曾說過：「我認為北方的野蠻人早已太強了，也許不久後便能壓倒全歐。」

註11  
兩句都是那時代的人對拿破崙的讚譽。

註12  
拉丁文，可譯為「特洛伊人明智得太晚」。

註13  
拿破崙戰爭結束後，俄皇亞歷山大以及普魯士的陸軍元帥馮‧布呂歇爾，被視為結束戰爭的重要英雄，如果俄國元帥庫圖佐夫沒有在前一年病逝的話，也會是一個。

註14  
雪球花的發音為Kalinka，因此又被稱作《卡林卡》，是俄羅斯青年向心儀者表達愛意用的傳統民歌，在黑海一帶，常被作為婚禮舞蹈的伴唱歌曲。

註15  
俄國文學家赫爾岑對俄羅斯國徽——金色雙頭鷹的象徵意義


End file.
